


Putting My Defenses Up

by amyponders



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst and Romance, Body Image, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Timeline, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, plus sized character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders
Summary: At a Christmas Party, Bucky tries to ask a difficult girl out on a date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lot shorter and lighter and she was supposed to be way less moody, but as always, I can't help it. I'm still happy with how it turned out so, enjoy!

Dolores was sitting in a bar stool drinking her punch absently, her gaze wandering lazily from her glass to the people dancing and back to her drink. She had no idea why she’d let her friend drag her out to this Christmas party. It was freezing inside and out, the crackling fireplace was doing little to warm her up; she had to show up for work early tomorrow; and more importantly, she knew her friend was going to do exactly what she always did: ditch her and spend the rest of the night dancing with the most handsome boy at the party, and she’d been right. 

 

The problem was that Lila was also the last person to leave gatherings. She liked to dance until she dropped, quite literally. And Dolores didn’t want to leave alone. She liked for them to stick together, at least. It wasn’t smart for girls to be alone late at night; there were all sorts of prowlers and criminals in the streets of Brooklyn nowadays, so she had to stay. But that left her with little to do in the meantime. 

 

_ Damn. _ Dolores thought.  _ Why wasn’t I born with longer legs and a slimmer face? Maybe then I’d had all the boys lining up to dance with me, like Lila does. _ She sipped from her cup again and sighed slowly. Every time they went out together, it was the same old story. She loved her friend, they’d been close for years now, but there was nothing worse for her self-esteem than taking a stroll downtown with her blonde, tall, willowy friend. Nothing made her feel more invisible.

 

It also didn’t help that her boyfriend of two years had left  her and gotten another girl pregnant. That had been quite the scandal in their neighborhood, not only because it was out of wedlock, but because he’d told Dolores he was breaking up with her so he could join the Allied Cause unburdened, when in reality all he did was lie on his Army enlistment form so they wouldn’t pick him and he could be with his lover. Not only was he a coward when it came to dating, he was also a coward when it came to defending his country. 

 

As expected, there was nothing else everyone spoke about for weeks and Dolores was caught in the middle of the storm. She had to deal with all sorts of things, from pity looks, to uncomfortable questions about his unfaithfulness, to comments on her weight that gave the impression she was to blame for their breakup, to suggestions that she was in on his wrongdoing and had helped him with his army fake-out. It sickened her. All she did was cry for hours when she came home every night. That, and wish she could somehow tear out her broken heart, so it wouldn’t hurt anymore. Thankfully, now that the rumors had started to die, she was finally able to live her days quietly.  

“Dolores!” Lila came bouncing, her blonde curls escaping her tight up-do from all the dancing. “Are you going to sit there all night?” 

 

“Yes.” Was all she got out.

 

“Why?!” 

 

The boy Lila had been away with was standing a few steps back and he eyed Lila’s rear passionately. She was wearing a tight yellow pencil dress that hugged her hips and left very little to the imagination.

 

“Because… I don’t have anyone to dance with.” Dolores answered in a strained tone while shaking her glass a little harder than necessary. She was trying to sound carefree, but it was clearly not working out.

 

“What about that boy?” Lila came closer and grabbed Dolores’s hand.

 

“What boy?” Dolores said, almost knocking her glass over.

 

“That fella with the broad shoulders over there. Don’t look now, but he’s been eyeing you since he sat there. And that was almost 3 songs ago!” Lila gushed.

 

And that’s when Dolores saw him. Green uniform, wide shoulders, dreamy blue eyes, square jaw, angular face and the most intense stare she’d seen on anyone this side of the Brooklyn bridge. He held her gaze for a few seconds before she looked away.

 

“Th-the soldier? Are you pulling my leg, Lila?” Dolores tripped over her words.

 

“Why on Earth would I be joking? Didn’t you see him looking straight at you?”

 

“He happened to be looking this way when I turned, yes-”

 

Lila pursed her lips and opened her eyes in a ‘well, then’ motion.

 

“-but he could have been looking at you.”

 

“I think I’d know if that were the case, silly. I’m not as clueless as you!” Lila shot back and laughed. “But fine. Don’t believe me. Give it a few minutes.” 

 

“What do you mean? Lila! Lila!” Dolores shouted after her friend, but she was running back to her guy’s arms already.

 

“They’re playing my song!” She shouted back at her while Etta James’ ‘ _ Something’s Got A Hold On Me _ ’ started playing in the place.

 

Dolores fidgeted in her seat. She wanted to look in his direction again, to see his face again. She didn’t even care if he’d been looking at her, at Lila or past them. She only wanted to glimpse at his features just one more time. He was handsome, stunningly so. In a way that almost made her angry to think that someone had been born with looks like that and she couldn’t even dream of having them. 

 

Dolores sat through the song but stood up as soon as it was done. She walked to the bathroom, all the punch she’d been drinking made her really need to go, but it was mostly an excuse to be alone for a minute and bathrooms were always a place of refuge for girls. Before exiting the restroom, she caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror. Her lipstick was almost entirely gone now, so she fixed it. 

 

“You never know.” She whispered to herself.

 

While she crossed the distance to her table, she found the handsome stranger with her gaze and noticed that he was chatting with a tall girl in a red dress who was sitting in between him and another man she couldn’t quite make out, but he looked even bigger and taller than the soldier in the uniform. She felt a pang of jealousy mixed with disappointment. The soldier, however, looked down embarrassed while he spoke to the mystery woman. He was shaking his head emphatically and color rushed through his cheeks. 

 

There was something almost foreign about his looks. His features were hypnotizing. Dolores kept tracing them with her eyes. If she had her charcoals at hand right now, she’d draw him. Again and again. She was willing to bet all her art supplies that he’d be a great model, looking fiercely sharp from any angle. She could ask him to pose for her, but she didn’t have the guts. It didn’t matter if he was alone or with his girlfriend. In that instant, the woman in the red dress turned her head Dolores’s way and made eye contact. Dolores averted her eyes and sat quickly on her table again. 

 

She picked some cashews from a little plate on her table and started eating, to have a distraction more than anything. She wondered when Lila was going to decide enough was enough, so they could finally leave. Probably not until her guy made a move and kissed her. Sometimes Dolores thought that Lila only liked to collect kisses from strangers. She never responded to any of the calls the boys gave her after a night out. And three dates was the farthest she’d ever seen her do. 

 

After another song, Lila returned to the table and collapsed on the chair in front of Dolores. “I’m so glad we came! Tonight’s been incredible! And Tom is such an awesome dancer!”

 

“I can see.” Dolores replied. “Your hair is all messy now.” She leaned over and tried to fix her friend’s up-do, but she flicked her hand away like a fussy baby.

 

“That’s kind of the point of tying it up in the first place, so it gets messy when I dance.” Lila winked at her and grabbed Dolores’s punch glass. It still had some on the bottom. “Mmm. It’s good. I need to get some of this. Which is suddenly appropriate because that boy is coming over here now.” Lila spoke at an increasingly rapid pace and then jumped up from her seat.

 

“He’s what?”

 

“He’s coming here! I’m so sorry.”

 

“Sorry for what?” Dolores asked, trying to keep her voice even.

 

“For leaving you!” And with that she backtracked and bounced her way onto the dance floor once again.

 

“Hello.” She heard a masculine voice say. There was someone standing in her peripheral vision. She looked straight ahead for a long moment before turning her body in her seat to face him, almost begrudgingly.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Um… where did your friend go in such a hurry?” He asked.

 

Dolores shrugged.

 

He laughed nervously. “That’s alright. It’s you I was hoping I could talk to.” He flashed his teeth in a tentative smile and Dolores stared at his pearly whites. 

 

On top of everything, he had to have a perfect smile. His mouth was wide and slightly plump and she knew she ought to have answered something by now, but for the life of her she couldn’t think of anything. 

 

“Why?” She blurted out plainly. 

 

“Oh, well. Because I-” He paused. He sounded caught off guard. “May I sit?” 

 

She nodded.

 

“I’m James Barnes. But my friends call me Bucky.” He extended his hand to her. Dolores gave him hers and he squeezed it gently before laying a shy kiss on top of it. 

 

“I’m Dolores.”

 

“Just Dolores?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“My last name is a mouthful. No one can ever pronounce it.”

 

“Can I give it a try?”

 

“Aristizábal.”

 

“Aristizábal... You’re Basque?” He had a soft voice and a slight New York drawl.

 

She nodded. “My family came here not long ago, running away from the War. How did you know?”

 

“Oh, I just- I had a couple of buddies on the Front that were Spaniards.”

 

Dolores looked down, thinking of what she’d left behind only made her feel sick. Whether it was homesick or just  _ sick _ was up for debate, but it was not a good feeling.

 

“Where were you stationed?” She asked.

 

“Well, everywhere. We moved from place to place, but my last posting was Azzano.” He replied. “But let’s not talk about that. Too many grisly memories.” James continued and smiled sheepishly.

 

“Agreed.” Dolores rested her head on the back of her hands and looked to the side, feigning disinterest. She was still intrigued as to why he’d come over, because he hadn’t answered her question, but she wouldn’t let it show. “You didn’t answer my question, James.” She stated in a cool tone.

 

He tilted his head. “It’s Bucky, please. What ques-”

 

“I asked you why you came over.” She interrupted him.

 

“Oh, that. Well, can I be frank with you, Dolores?”

 

She nodded her head yes.

 

“I’m sorry for being this forward. But I think you’re the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen. I’d love to take you out sometime.” James looked her straight in the eye, he took his hat off and pressed it to his chest while he waited for her answer. 

 

If she weren’t sitting, she was sure her knees would’ve buckled. He was staring at her expectantly.

 

“Is that right?” She arched an eyebrow.

 

Bucky nodded earnestly. He didn’t look like he was lying, but she still found it a little hard to believe that out of all the women in the place, he’d picked her.

 

“Are you sure your friend in the red dress won’t mind?” She shot back coolly.

 

“Peggy? She’s my best friend’s girl.”

 

“Is she now?” 

 

“Look! There they are!” He nodded in their direction. 

 

Dolores followed his gaze and found a tall blonde man dancing, pressed closely to the brunette in the red dress. Peggy grazed his lips lightly and they smiled and kept swaying. 

 

“She was actually telling me I should come here and ask you out.” He chuckled and shook his head.

 

“I’m afraid we can’t.” Dolores stood up and started walking towards Lila. 

 

“Why not?” Bucky stood up and followed her suit.

 

“I’m- uh… I’m really busy this week.” She wasn’t exactly lying. With the War still going on, there weren’t any slow days at her office.

 

“Next week then!” He offered.

 

“Lila! We’re leaving!” Dolores grabbed her friend by the elbow, tearing her apart from her partner.

 

“What’s happening?” Lila screeched. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Dolores answered.

 

Bucky was following them a few feet behind, but couldn’t make out what they were saying because the music was too loud. 

 

“What’s going on, then? Oh, Dot, the cute soldier is following us.” Lila realized.

 

“I know. He asked me out. Keep walking.” They were reaching the lobby’s exit.

 

“What? Why? No.” Lila stopped and jerked her friend’s hand so she stopped too. “You’re gonna tell me why you’re running, honey. Or we’re not going.” She crossed her arms and stood in the middle of the door.

 

“Lila, this is not the moment to make one of your scenes. Let’s just go, please!” Dolores pleaded.

 

James had caught up with them. He looked from one girl to another, trying to decipher what was going on.

 

“No. And I could say the same thing to you.” Lila said defiantly. “Hi! I’m Lila!” She offered her hand to Bucky, who kissed it and mentioned his name before she continued: “Let me guess, she said no?” 

 

Bucky nodded. He looked as confused as Lila felt right now.

 

“Why?!” She all but yelled at her friend.

 

“I think I’m entitled to say no.” Dolores defended herself.

 

“You are unbelievable!” Lila snapped back and stormed back to the party.

 

“Lila! Come back!”

 

“No!” Dolores heard her say before she outran her and left her stranded next to James. Clearly, Lila’s long legs served for more than just flirting. Dolores felt all the blood in her body not occupied making her heart go haywire, rushing swiftly to her face. 

 

“I don’t understand.” He said softly. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m sorry.”

 

Dolores avoided looking at him directly. “Look, I appreciate the gesture, James-”

 

“Bucky.” He corrected her.

 

“-but I’d rather not.”

 

“Why not? Won’t you at least give me that?” He walked closer to her, his piercing blue eyes all over her face. “I promise I’m a fun date.”

 

“I’m not up for jokes.” She said in a hushed whisper.

 

Bucky leaned in closer and squinted as if he wasn’t sure what he’d heard. “Jokes?” He asked dumbstruck.

 

“Yes. If you’re doing this on a bet, you can stop now.”

 

“You think I’m joking?!” Bucky burst out laughing and pressed his fingers to his temples.

 

“Why else would you ask me out?”

 

“Because I genuinely want to take you out.” He instantly replied. “I’m serious. This is the second time I see you. I saw you yesterday walking out of the army’s communications office and I just... I froze. And Steve was making fun of me because of the way I-” He paused and bit his lip like he was revealing too much information. “-then I come here to this party and I see you again.” 

 

Dolores lowered her gaze until it was resting on his polished black shoes. She wasn't sure what to reply. Her arms fell down and she laced her fingers together nervously. 

 

“You believe in coincidences?” He asked but she stayed silent. “Tell you what, let’s go back inside first. It’s freezing in here.” Bucky was right, there was a draft coming in from the outside and it was making her chilly. As if on queue, she shuddered. “Would you at least do me the honor of dancing with me?” He offered her his hand.

 

Dolores deliberated for a second, then she nodded and wrapped her arm around his. They arrived just as the song was changing into a slower tune. He grabbed her waist hard and pulled her close to him and they started swaying slowly. His chest was warm and solid underneath his uniform. She looked up at him bashfully and he smirked. Every nerve ending felt on fire and all she wanted to do was bolt towards the door and keep running until her high heels broke. It felt wrong and at the same time it was as if the room around them had ceased to exist. 

She inhaled his enticing perfume as they moved rhythmically, one slow song turned into two, then three, and by the third one, she’d laid her head on his shoulder defeatedly before he slid his hand a few inches below her waist and made whatever space remained between them nonexistent. She couldn’t deny it felt good to be held so tight and so reverentially.

 

In between soft turns, Dolores opened her eyes and watched as the girl in the red dress, Peggy, still dancing with Steve in a position that mirrored hers, gave her a gentle knowing smile before jerking her head in the direction of the toilets ever so slightly. And as soon as the song was done, Dolores separated her body from James’ and told him she needed to use the restroom.

 

His face fell for a split second, maybe thinking that she’d bolt and leave him again, but he saved face quickly and smiling, he told her it was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Dolores walked hurriedly to the bathroom. If her legs didn’t feel like jell-o, she would’ve reached it even quicker. When she went through the door, Peggy was already waiting for her there.

 

“I see you changed your mind.” She had a very delicate English accent.

 

“I did?”

 

“Yes.” Peggy smiled. “I’m Peggy Carter.” She put her hand forward.

 

“Dolores. I know, James told me.” Dolores shook her hand and replied in between breaths. She was trying to normalize her breathing, but she wasn’t all that sure it had only been the dancing winding her up. “What do you mean I changed my mind?”

 

“I was watching you two. I saw you running for the door the minute he asked you out.” 

 

Dolores blushed, her cheeks turning almost the color of Peggy’s dress. 

 

“I, uh…” She looked up at the woman’s face. She had long black lashes, plump red lips and perfect brown ringlets that framed her beautiful features. She was a proper stunner.

 

“It’s alright. I know he’s a little weird.” She rolled her eyes humorously.

 

“No, no. It wasn’t anything like that.”

 

“Well, then, I’m giving you a heads up, in case you decide not to kick him to the curb after tonight. He is.”

 

“Weird?”

 

“Yeah! He has a very odd taste in music. And he’s always rooting for the wrong sport teams. I guess it’s in his nature to root for the underdog.” Peggy took a pause then kept on listing: “Don’t expect him to keep up, because he spaces out more than most. He loves to argue with Steve endlessly. And he tries to flirt like he knows what he’s doing. But I suppose that’s all men, they like to pretend they know what’s going on inside a woman’s head. But he’s the biggest sweetheart I know. Apart from Steve, of course.” She smirked.

 

“I am not sure…”

 

“Whether he’s being sincere?”

 

“Yeah.” Dolores admitted biting her lip. “To be honest…” She lowered her voice, so that only Peggy could hear. “I have no idea how a man so handsome is even talking to me.”

 

“Are you joking, baby doll? You’re stunning.” 

 

“Oh, thanks. Truly.” Dolores thanked her sincerely and blushed. “But he makes me so nervous. He’s so elegant and beautiful, like a Greek god incarnated.” She cringed at the sound of her own words.

 

“I’m so glad Steve didn’t hear you. He’d never let that go.” Peggy chuckled and put her hands on her hips. “Well, Dolores, I can only tell you what I’ve seen. And what I’ve seen is a graceful skilled soldier tripping over my carpet and breaking a lamp when he entered my house babbling about how he’d seen the girl of his dreams.”

 

Dolores swallowed.

 

“After he came back from his last posting, he was… _ different _ . Something happened over there that changed him. Both of them. He tries to hide it, but he’s not always successful. Steve has me, but Bucky… he has no one. And since he came back, last night was the first time I’ve genuinely seen him excited about anything. Make of that what you will, but if there’s one thing I know… is that when he saw you again tonight, his face lit up.”

“I don’t know, Peggy.”

 

“Dolores… He never hesitates when asking a girl out.” Peggy grabbed Dot by the shoulders gently. “He never hesitates while doing anything, as a matter of fact. He’s as courageous as it comes. And tonight, I had to practically push him out of the chair!”

 

Dolores inhaled, mortified and a smile spread through her lips against her will. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes! And he’s not too pretty for you! If anything, you are. Now, go back there and make him suffer a little.” Peggy remarked while shooing her slightly.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“You heard me! Under no circumstances let him see how nervous he makes you and make him work for it. They love that, anyway.”

 

Dolores opened her eyes like saucers. “Won’t that… scare him off?”

 

“Heavens no! They love the chase, doll. The trick is to always act like you’ve had better. Trust me, I know a thing or two about men.” Peggy winked. 

 

Dolores’s face was red again. Clearly, she still had much to learn.

 

Steve and Bucky were chatting at a table facing the bathroom door. They stopped the second they saw Peggy and Dolores walking together. Bucky’s face, especially, had grown a couple of shades paler.

 

“Hey, Peggy?” Dolores muttered under her breath without turning her head.

 

“Yeah?” Peggy asked, barely moving her lips while she kept on walking ahead.

 

“Thanks for the pep talk.”

 

“Sure, sweetie.” 

 

They walked near each other until they were halfway through the dance floor, then Bucky stood up and intercepted Dolores, before she was able to take a sharp left towards the exit. 

 

“Hey, Dolores!”

 

She turned around like she hadn’t noticed him before.   
  


“So, how about I take you dancing next Saturday? I know you said you were busy, but surely you can set apart an hour for me.”

 

“Just an hour?” She asked and raised an eyebrow playfully.

 

“Well, I really wouldn’t mind if you gave me the whole night, but…” He bit his lip and laughed earnestly. 

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” He asked wrinkling his brow and leaning in closer to her. He towered over her by almost half a foot.”

 

“Ask me on Friday.”

 

“I could… If I had your number. But I don’t.”

 

“Shame…” She teased and started moving again.

 

“Maybe you can give it to me.” He chased her and stopped in front of her, blocking her path. 

 

“Alright. But this doesn’t mean I’m going out with you, mister.” She said curtly.

 

He grinned. “Of course not. But it’s something.”

 

“I don’t have a pen and paper. If I were home, perhaps I could write it down.” 

 

“Maybe I can walk you back?” His eyes gleamed. She really didn’t need to go all the way back to find a pen and paper. They could easily ask someone at the party, and he knew that too. But he didn’t protest, and she was oddly relieved when he didn’t.

 

“And leave Lila alone?” 

 

“Your friend left with her boyfriend not long ago. He served with me in Azzano... And if I know him as well as I think I do, she won’t be back until tomorrow.” Bucky smirked.

 

“In that case… Yes, you may.”

 

He moved out of her way and opened the door for her. As soon as they stepped out, she shuddered. 

 

“Are you cold?” He noticed and started taking his coat off.

 

“No, it’s alright.”

 

“Take it, please. I’m used to worse.”

 

“Thank you.” Dolores said grateful, necessity overpowering her pride.

 

They walked in silence for a while until he spoke. “You know, I almost didn’t sleep last night after I saw you.”

 

She turned her head to see his face. He had a light pink glow on his features that only made him look more attractive somehow.

 

“I, uh- I realize that sounded a bit more strange than it did inside my head. But...” He grinned from ear to ear. “I was feeling so restless. I kept telling Steve that I should’ve talked to you and he said I should swing by the office again on Monday and ask you out. I told him there was no way you’d be single.”

 

“I work there.” She said, ignoring his other remark.

 

“You do?! Steve was right then.”

 

“May I ask, why were you restless?”

 

“Well… I feel like I’ve said this a lot tonight, but when I saw you, you took my breath away.”

 

“I suppose you say that to every girl you meet. You’re going to have to do better than that, soldier.”

 

“Give me time and I will.” He promised. “I just need to know... how bad is it?”

 

She arched an eyebrow at him quizzically.

 

“Your line of suitors. I wanna know what I’m up against.”

 

“You might be worrying about the wrong things. It’s me  _ approving _ of you which should concern you.” She deflected.

 

“Of course, but… I’m ready to take anyone down.” He threw a couple of punches in the air, then laughed. Dolores couldn’t help but chuckle at his sense of humor. “So, there’s no one?” He prodded.

 

“If there was, would it make a difference?”

 

“Not really…”

 

“Then what’s the point of me answering?” She was trying to avoid at all costs having to tell him embarrassed that there was in fact, no one else. But she figured she ought to say something, at least. “There was someone once. He’s been long gone.” Dolores said laconically.

 

“Well, as happy as that makes me, I hope he knows what he lost.”

 

“He’s a coward. I doubt his kind is awfully insightful.” She hated that she still sounded scorned. “In any case, it doesn’t matter now.”

 

Bucky was studying her face, trying to understand her mood.

 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

 

“It’s alright.”

 

“Do let me know when we’re close to your home.”

 

“It’s just up ahead.”

 

“I like that you let me walk you back. Now I know where you live and I can come visit.” He smiled.

 

“Don’t get any ideas.” She said but she also smirked. “You have to earn that too.”

 

“Name it. Anything.” Bucky had a little spring in his step as he moved around her, from her left to her right. 

 

“God, you just don’t give up, do you?” Dolores’s lips curved into a glowing smile, the kind that came out involuntarily.

 

“I just met you. I’m not giving up anytime soon.”

 

“So, what you’re saying is that if I turn you down ten times-”

 

“-I’ll try ten more.” He retorted.

 

“I have trouble believing anyone to be that insistent.” 

 

“Look, you won’t have to give me that many chances to prove myself to you. I just need one. This Saturday.” 

 

She looked him in the eye and he stared back at her gleeful.

 

“We’re here. So, thank you for walking me back. Goodnight, James.” Dolores said unceremoniously.  

 

He cocked his head back a little. “How about you go get that pen and paper first, miss?”

 

“If you insist.” She somehow was expecting him to forget.

 

She walked back inside and turned on the light in her living room. After a minute, she came back out and handed him a notebook and a pen.

 

“Write it down.” Dolores said before dictating him the numbers. 

 

He tore the sheet of paper off and folded it before putting it inside his pocket. He then handed the notebook back to her and kept his icy blue eyes on her face. His gaze was so intense, she could feel it tearing holes in her defenses. It was the perfect moment to turn around and run, in case he was thinking of kissing her. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to stand that.

 

“Well, if that’s all.” She swallowed and took off his coat. “Here. Thank you.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

“Get home safe.” 

 

Dolores turned around and started going up the stairs of her porch. But she felt a hand grab her by the waist and make her turn around fast, locking her in. Then, she felt his other hand come rest behind her neck and with both arms he pulled her in for a kiss. And the moment his lips were on hers, she felt all the fight in her leaving. She wasn’t sure how he managed to be rough and gentle all at the same time, but her body was loving it. His hands were tight and inescapable, but still she didn’t feel asphyxiated. His mouth was passionate and inflamed with desire, yet kind. 

 

She parted her lips a little and felt him deepening the kiss swiftly. He traced her lips with his tongue, twice in what she was sure was the most indecent thing a man had ever done to her. Not even his ex-boyfriend had dared kiss her like that; they’d had a serious and proper relationship, which, come to think of it, if this is what the other woman was doing to him, it’s a wonder he hadn’t left sooner. 

 

When he slid his tongue inside her mouth and fought her tongue for dominance, her knees started to give in and she was suddenly glad he’d chosen to hold her tight, otherwise she would have been a mess on the floor to mop up. She tried to mimic what he was doing with her own tongue. She had no idea how to do it, so she just went along with it, but the fact that he hadn’t pulled back told her she wasn’t that clueless after all. He gave a soft groan on the back of his throat, and tore his lips from her mouth begrudgingly, in order to kiss her down her warm neck.

 

And while she and her ex-boyfriend had toyed occasionally with that, mostly swift kisses, nothing had ever felt as intense as what he was doing. He devoured her neck with passion, leaving a wet trail from her chin to her collarbone and up again, until his mouth came to rest just between her ear and her red curls, where he bit her with enough force and skill to make her moan indulgently. Her heart was beating erratically. Dolores wanted to melt into him and so she took one of her hands up to his perfectly angular cheeks and made him start kissing her on the lips again. His mouth felt incredibly tender against hers and he kept working his tongue against hers for a few more seconds.

 

Suddenly, she started thinking of all the women he must have kissed like that before her in order to be such an expert and her desire crashed. The fog on her mind started to dissipate and she fussed on his arms until he noticed and softened his grip. She freed herself and took a step back, but her legs wavered and she lost her balance. His hand and the wooden rail behind her succeeded in steadying her.

 

“Wh- what’s wrong?” He asked, his head in a haze.

 

“What is wrong... is that... you probably have a girl... in every borough.” She barely got out, her senses no clearer than his.

 

“I used to. Long time ago. But did you feel that?” He asked in wonder, going up a step to be closer to her. “Because if you did and you let me take you out, I am sure there’s going to be no one else after you.” Bucky stated.

 

As surprised as she still was about his attentions, she’d be lying something awful if she said she didn’t want to see him again.

 

“How does Saturday sound like?” Dolores asked after a long and terrifying pause.

 

“Like you. Perfect.” He smirked and leaned in again to kiss her and she let him.


End file.
